


Prince Clingy

by drowninginanempire



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Prince Clingy

Being on the road 5 days a week really takes a toll on a relationship. Sometimes for the worst, sometimes for the best. For Finn and I, it isn’t much of a problem. We both enjoy the time away from each other as we are very independent people, but when we do get our time together… 

“Baby, I’m home!” his familiar Irish accent filled our condo. I heard a clunk as his travel bags hit the hardwood floor. I finished applying my lipstick and ran into the living room to greet him with a massive hug. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He held me tightly against his body, his face nuzzled into my neck. “Mm darlin’, ya smell so good.” He mumbled, stroking my hair. 

“You smell good too baby. I missed your scent.” I wrapped my legs around him tighter, not wanting to ever let go. 

“Did ya miss me?” he laughed. 

“Only a little.” I smiled. 

"A little? Whatcha mean only a little? I missed you more than flowers miss the bees.” 

I laughed, “Oh, Finn.” I ruffled his thick, dark hair. “I was only kidding. I missed you very much.” I kissed him. “How was Australia?” I asked, jumping down and heading to the kitchen. I started pulling items from the cabinets to make dinner. 

"It was quite beautiful. All I could think about was having you there with me.” He came from behind, wrapping his arm around my waist. “The last time you went there with me was two whole years ago. Remember that little French restaurant we ate at? The one next to the wedding shop?” 

“How could I forget that? It’s where I got my dress!” 

“Mhmm.” He kissed my neck, “You looked so beautiful in that dress darlin’. I wish we could get married against just so I can see you in it one more time.” 

“It’s in my closet, babe. I can wear it anytime you like. Then you can carry me through the doorway again like you did on our honeymoon.” I turned my head and winked at him. 

“I can do that now.” He picked me up, bridal style, heading to our bedroom. 

“Finn! What’re you doing? I have to make us dinner!” I giggled. 

“I’ve got other things I can eat.” he replied, dropping me onto the bed. He swung his leg over me, his body hovering over mine. “Mm, I missed dis.” He pulled the front of my tank top down to expose my bra. “Why’d ya even bother wearing this?” He smirked, pulling my top off and ridding me of my bra. He placed kisses along my chest and neck, nipping softly at the skin there. "I don’t think I can control myself any longer.” He shook his head. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“I need you. Now.” He quickly removed his clothing. He pumped his thick, hard cock in his hand, then slipped it up and down between my already wet folds. “Fuck, it’s been too long y/n." 

"I agree. Fuck me Finn. Please.” His eyes went dark as his tongue darted out over his lips. He entered me, thrusting at a medium pace. His lips wrapped around my nipple, sucking and nibbling as he thrust harder and harder each time. The sound of skin on skin filled the room as he snapped his strong hips into me over and over again. “Oh God Finn,” I moaned, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. “I missed kissing you.” I placed kisses on his cheeks and neck and chest, leaving perfect prints of red lipstick all over him. He was marked and he was mine. 

He placed his thumb on my clit, rubbing harshly at the bundle of nerves. “Mm, want to taste you.” He mumbled. I felt empty as he pulled out, but only for a short moment. He replaced his cock with his mouth, pressing his tongue against my core. I grabbed a fistful of his dark hair, rolling my hips against his face. 

“Baby, I’m getting so close." 

"I want you to cum, y/n. Do it.” He sucked on my clit sending me over the edge. I arched my back off the mattress, my mouth hanging open as I cried out his name. He licked me through my orgasm then cleaned me up. 

“Your turn.” I popped him in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. Curses slipped past his lips in his thick Irish accent. Another snap of his hips and he came in my mouth. I swallowed every bit, licking the rest off his head. He collapsed next to me on the bed; wrapping his arms around me, our bodies pressed against each other. 

“I wish I could lay here with you forever. "I’ve got to make dinner though babe” I moved to get up, but he stopped me. 

“Nooo. Please don’t go, love. Stay here with me and have some more fun. We’ve only just begun.” He purred, kissing my neck. 

“You’re so clingy Finn. I love it." 

"Clingy? I’m not clingy I just haven’t seen you in sooo long babe. What? Do you not want me anymore, is that it?" 

"Of course I want you! Fine, we just won’t have dinner than." 

"Mm good. I’m not hungry anymore anyways, but it seems you still are. And I’ve got something to feed you.” He smirked, slapping my ass. 

I laughed. “You’re so cute when you’re horny. And besides, there’s nothing wrong with being clingy.”


End file.
